Miami Fire
by StoryLover82
Summary: After her engagement celebration Kelly Blank and her friends get kidnapped by her ex who is a drugs and arms dealer down in Miami. Will they be rescued or stuck in Miami forever? Shield, Randy Orton, John Cena, Kelly Kelly, Summer Rae, and Cory Graves.
1. Chapter 1

Clair Wilson looked out the window of the black Hummer H2 watching the traffic on I-10. She couldn't believe how fast things changed in the past hour. Now she was in the clutches of ruthless drug and arms dealers. Along with her friends Kelly Blank and Summer Rae.

Clair was the youngest at 19 and Kelly was the oldest. The day started out so perfect. Clair and her boyfriend John Cena along with Summer and her boyfriend Cory Graves were all at Maquires Irish Pub in Destin FL celebrating the engagement of Randy Orton and Kelly Blank.

Then it all happened in the parking lot.

~2 Hours earlier~

Three best friends were all celebrating at Miguires in Destin. Kelly had just gotten engaged to her long time boyfriend Randy Orton. This was a big step for her since she left Miami for St. Louis. Her ex husband was a leader of a major gun and drug cartel.

He was also very abusive and put her through a living hell. Since Clair was the only one in the group not old enough to drink John promised her a few drinks back at the condo that they were renting for a week.

Vacation of three friends to celebrate a new start. Clair had been dating John for over a year and he had been nothing but good to her since she had a major blowout with her mom and step dad. Her father Jake Wilson was killed in a car accident years ago and Tanya remarried Dave Batista who lived and Tampa and took Clair from Jackson Mississippi down to Florida.

She met John. A good looking guy that lived just outside of town and owned a classic car business. From him she met Kelly Blank who had been visiting from St. Louis with John's best friend Randy.

Kelly felt a little uncomfortable about being back in Florida and only a few hours away from Miami at that but after the next few visits she and Randy were considering Tampa as there new home after they got married. Though they were just talking about marriage. Nothing definite yet.

Summer and Cory lived in Tampa also and Summer worked for Cory's tattoo shop and they sort of hooked up that way. Clair was broke out of her thoughts by the waitress coming to take their orders.

"Well lets see I will have a t-bone steak with a baked potato and garden salad. What do you want babe?" asked John. " Ok give me a Irish Wake to drink." **A/N: Ever tried those they are awesome?**

'Well I will have the Shepard's pie and a sweet tea to drink." said Clair.

"Well I will have the $100 burger with fries and what does my beautiful fiance want. Oh give me a bourbon on the rocks." said Randy.

Kelly blushed and patted Randy on the leg. She make sure no one was looking and slipped her hand up gripping his testicals. Randy nearly blushed. He had a shocked look on his face. He knew what was coming when they got back to the condo. "I will have a chicken ceaser salad and a glass of chardonnay to drink" she said.

"Babe is that all?' asked Randy rubbing her leg.

"Have you seen those salads? I will be fine." said Kelly kissing him and leaving her hand were it was but stroking a little.

"Unless you want me to take you right here in front of everyone you best stop." Randy whispered.

"OK YOU ARE NOT EVEN MARRIED YET AND YOU ARE PRACTICALLY EYE FUCKING EACH OTHER. HOT DAMN!" Cory yelled.

"Would you shut up you loud mouth. Sheesh you are embarrassing me." Summer hissed.

"Oh I am sorry I will have the t-bone and Summer will have the same along with two long island iced teas." said Cory.

"Oh so you are ordering for me now?" asked Summer in a cutting tone.

"I know everything that you like so what's the prob?" said Cory.

"Dude you guys need to get married. Already know everything about each other." said John.

"Nah I am not ready to lose half my shit if there was a divorce." said Cory.

"Fuck you Graves. I hope you love sleeping on the couch." Summer shot back. The group just laughed. They fought like that all the time. John was right they should get married.

"Hey Cena I should ask you the same thing. Why haven't popped the question yet to Clair?" asked Cory.

"Well because she is scared about moving out of her mom's house and in with me. She knows I can take care of her but she wants time on her own first. Though we are at different places in our lives. I am 36 and she is 19." said John.

"Keep it up Cena. Just keep it up. We keep on going down this road and you will be single when we get back to Tampa." Clair snapped at him.

"Damn this is a lovely group that we are with. Maybe we should get a honey moon suit and get a pre honey moon." said Randy. The group all laughed and had a lovely dinner. When they were leaving the resturant a black Hummer screeches into the parking lot and three guys dressed in swat gear get out.

"Fuck it's him!" Kelly said aloud.

"Who?" asked Randy.

"My fuckin ex." she exclaimed.

"How is it going babe. Guys get her in the car." he ordered the other two.

"You fucking touch my fiance." Randy threatened. One of them pulled a gun.

"You were saying?" asked Kelly's ex.

Clair tried to sneak off to John's viper but she was grabbed by one of them and thrown into the back of the Hummer. "Ok fucker that is my girlfriend. What the hell do you think that you are doing?" John growled his muscles flexing and his fists clenched.

"Oh I'm sorry Kelly needs her friend to come home with her so get over it." he said.

"You are pysco you know that. All of you. Let my friends go our else." Summer threatened. Before she got thrown in the back also.

"We are not to be threatened and taken lightly. Remember our Names." said one of them.

"Rollins."

"Reigns."

"Ambrose." They got back into their car and drove off.

"No crap. Cory call the cops." Randy said in a frantic voice. He sat down on the curb and cried. He was told all about what she had gone through in Miami.

~Present time~

Clair felt the tears fall. She felt back how mean she was being to John. If she could go back she wouldn't be so mean to him. He just wanted to take care of her. She wondered what she was to do now.

She decided to send her mom a text message to hopefully give her a heads up that she had been kidnapped.

**Mom I have been kidnapped by three deranged guys, Kelly, Summer and I. They are taking us to Miami. Help!**

**A/N: Wild beginning. Who should be Kelly's ex? First 5 votes gets it. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

After driving about 6 hours they were stopped at a gas station just outside of Tampa so they could us the bathroom. Luckily the women didn't have to. Summer was trying to figure out what to say and what to make of all of this.

Finally she spoke, "Kelly what are we in for when we get to Miami? How bad is it going to be for us?" asked Summer.

"You guys I don't' know but it will be hell for me." Kelly answered.

"Why the hell are we even thinking like this. We should be thinking of escape. We are just outside of Tampa where Summer and I live." said Clair.

"Ok what are we going to do? How will we escape?" asked Summer.

"Well if you want to kidnap someone and then leave them to use the restroom don't leave them alone with the keys still in the ignition." said Clair beginning to crawl over the back seat to get into the drivers seat. Kelly grabbed her by the arm.

"Don't you don't know what they are capable of. What he is capable of. You are going to end up getting hurt." said Kelly.

"Kelly get a hold of yourself. I am a fighter ok. Always have been always will be. Do you know anything about me at all. My step dad is in UFC and MMA. I have trained a little also. I can take care of myself." said Clair.

"Clair please. Don't do anything stupid. Just give in to what they want. They are brutal and vicious." Kelly tried to reason. Clair looked at Kelly like she had lost her head. Then it hit her. She was scared. Her ex husband must have really done a number on her.

Clair was unable to say anything else. Rollins, Reigns and Ambrose got into the car then with Ambrose in the drivers seat. Kelly was shaking like a leaf and Summer was just wishing that Clair would have just jumped into the drivers seat and drove off and Clair was just worried about what would happen down in Miami.

She needed a drink. With Kelly in the middle and Summer on the other side of her the three women clung to each other.

Back in Destin at the police station John, Cory and Randy were worried sick. They gave the name of the guys that kidnapped the girls. Now they were in the waiting room. Finally someone comes out.

'Hi I am Detective Stephen Farrelly and I have will tell you about those guys that took your girls. Now they are bad news. The most ruthless drug and arms dealers in the US. They rule the state of Florida and are based in Miami." he told them.

"Well no fucking shit. Miami is the biggest fucking drug and arm trade in the US. Even bigger than fucking LA." said Cory. He didn't give a shit about class or what people thought about him. All he cared about was getting his woman back by those thugs.

"Sheesh don't you think you over did the F word a bit?" asked John.

"Shut it Cena I am not in the mood. I am worried sick. Dammit I love Summer and as soon as I get her back I am popping the question." said Cory.

"I understand how you feel. I love Clair and I want her home with me and I want to build a life with her." said John.

"She is nervous around you man. Has she even spent one night at your house? I am surprised she even came on this trip to Destin with us as skittish as she is." said Cory.

John just sighed. He didn't understand at all and he was no expert on relationships. Stephen felt sorry for the group. Poor Randy never said a word he was just sitting there on the verge of losing his vicious temper, breaking down and crying for his fiance or both.

~Batista Home Tampa FL~

Dave was on the phone with someone. Why why did this shit have to happen. His wife was going to kill him and then leave him to go back to Mississippi. He felt a tear start to fall. He spoke to the other person on the other end of the phone.

"Why do I have to do this? Why should I give my stepdaughter to some gun wielding drug dealing thugs? And why you? Why would you want her hand in marriage?" he asked feeling worried.

"Because she is already with us. Our leader has already taken claim to his ex wife Kelly now I want your stepdaughter. I can make this easy or hard on you. Easy you just accept with out any question or we tell your boss about you buy performance enhancement drugs from us to further your career. Also our associate Nash would probably love to have a go at your wife." said the man on the other end.

"Fine fine fine. You win you can have her. Just to let you know I don't' give a flying fuck about my career. It is my wife that I care about." Before Dave could say anymore he hung up the phone. Tanya might leave but she will be safe at least in Mississippi.

~On the road heading to Miami~

They were stopped again and it looked like they were having a meeting while one of them ended a phone call. Looked to be a celebration. Clair noticed that the keys were in the ignition yet again. If she had the chance this time she wouldn't listen to anyone. She would jack the car and get the hell out of dodge.

Don't under estimate Clair Wilson. Daughter of Jake Wilson and Tanya Brooks Batista, used to be Wilson before that. She would make a beline for Chicago were her mom's younger brother, by two years, lived.

Then there it was. The three had gone inside and again to the bathroom. Before anyone could say or do anything she climbed up into the driver's seat and started the engine. She adjusted the seat and got back on the interstate.

"Whoa whoa whoa are you crazy?" asked Kelly. 'My ex can really hurt you. Fuck you are in for it now." she said.

"Well ya cant do shit when you have no fucking car and I doubt that they would try to call the cops for car jacking since they do worse every single day." Clair argued as she hit the ramp at break neck speed.

"Ok that may be but where the hell are we going?" asked Summer.

"Chicago."

**A/N: They escaped for now. Who should Kelly's ex be? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

As Clair drove a thought came to her. No one knew about her house. Yes she owned her own house in South beach. Well it was her dad's but she inherited it after her father died in that car accident.

She wasn't sure if her mom even knew about it. She it another ramp and took of in another direction. The other two looked at Clair like she was nuts. Clair may have been the youngest but she was the most intelligent.

100 percent of the time when people are looking for something the one place that they never look is right in front of them. She was banking on this theory for survival. And it helped owning a house know one knew about.

She would wait till they got there to say anything. Ms. Nervous Norvous would totally freak out and not give her a chance to explain and Summer can be a little bit brain dead at times.

About an hour later she pulled into the drive way of a large house. She got out and opened up the garage and pulled the Hummer in and then before she shut the garage she went into the house and backed out her dad's Chevy Silverado and Jeep Wrangler.

She would drives these two cars only around town. Also Kelly wasn't leaving the house. It would be like putting a big fat bulls eye on her. Every one knew the king of Miami's girl, ex wife, or whatever and she wasn't about to let them get found over that.

Finally Summer said something, "Where are we?" she asked.

"My dad's house. Well actually its mine. I inherited it. Call it my one place that I go when things get hard and tough. Not even mom knows about this place let alone my step dad. I came here when I was told mom was moving me from Jackson to Tampa and then the first time Dave got drunk and almost hit her.' said Clair.

"Shit are you crazy they will be looking for us. You have no idea how dangerous my ex is." said Kelly.

"Like I said no one knows about this place and I will be the only one going out on the town to get whatever we might need. Though Summer can come since I can't buy alcohol yet. Though I am sure I can get a fake id.' said Clair.

Kelly just didn't know what to think. She was totally terrified. All she wanted was to be back in St. Louis with Randy. Clair went upstairs to the master bedroom and decided to do a little snooping. She didn't know why but something told her to check things out.

What she found shocked her to the core. "Fucking shit." she said aloud as she read. Her dad had been partnered up with some crime boss trying to over throw these guys that were after them. Over throw Kelly's ex husband and take over.

It was no fucking car accident Clair realized at that moment. It was a attempt to stop from being taken over. Ok that opened up a whole new ball game. Clair knew what she had to do. She was going to finish what her dad started. Not for herself because she didn't want that life. Oh no she was after revenge.

She also took a note that he had a partner that he was trying to take over with. Some guy from Cleveland Ohio named Minzerian. She needed to find were this guy was. She had a feeling that he was still somewhere in Miami ready to strike and take away from those three crazed guys that were after her and her friends.

She looked further and found out about her father being a product of an affair.

**Jacob Taylor Wilson. Father Mike Wilson-deceased and Ata Johnson. Residence Miami FL. Has one other son.**

Good night what else can I find out about my crazy ass family. Maybe moving in with John would be a good idea. Would be more stable that was for sure. She got a knock at the door and it was Kelly.

'Sorry I am stressing you out it is just…I am scared. You have no idea on how much my ex husband terrifies me." said Kelly.

"Well I am working on some stuff at the moment. I want you to tell me about them. How do those three work?" asked Clair.

"Well there is my ex he is the leader and then the brain of operations and the muscle." said Kelly.

"Well can you tell me who this Minzerian guy is? It seems that my father had partnered up with him to try to take them down." said Clair.

"Oh I know exactly who you are talking about. Mike Minzerian. He calls himself the awesome one. He has had it out for my ex and his organization for the longest time." Kelly answered her.

"Can you tell me where to find him? Look I have a plan and I need you to trust me." said Clair.

"He owns a bar down the beach called Awesome Nightlife." said Kelly.

"Thanks. I'm going out. The fridge and freezer as well as the wet bar is fully stocked. There is no need for you to go anywhere. Also I'm taking the jeep." said Clair as she grabbed a set of keys and headed out.

Five minutes later since the traffic was light at that time of night she pulled up to the bar. Yes it was nearly 4 a.m. and it would be closing soon but she needed to talk to the owner. She was stopped by a large bouncer. He was big with dreadlocks.

"Can I see your id? We are closing in an hour?" he growled.

"I need to see Mike Minzerian please. And here is my id. You have to be 18 to party and 21 to drink sooo." she drawled on.

He laughed at her. "Ok why the fuck do you need to see the boss?" he asked.

'It's personal. Just tell him that Clair Wilson, Jake Wilson's daughter, is here to see him." said Clair pulling her blond hair up in a pony tail since it was getting warm.

"Mark leave her alone. I will talk to her." said a tall good looking guy. He walked over and stuck his hand out, "Mike Minzerian but call me Mike or Miz. You Jake's daughter?" he asked.

"I am." said Clair.

"Have a seat you need to know something. What the hell are you even doing in the Miami area anyway?" he asked.

'Well it is funny just hours ago I was in Destin with my friends celebrating the fact that my boyfriend's best friend was getting married. Then we got kidnapped by her ex and his friends. We stopped at a gas station and they were stupid enough to leave the keys in the ignition. I hopped in the front seat and jacked the car and took off. No one knows about my house so that is were I went." said Clair.

"You would have eventually have been gotten even if you didn't know Kelly Blank. Word on the street is that the muscle wants you and what he wants he gets. It seemed like he is blackmailing Dave because he has been purchasing performance enhancing drugs to help his career. He was being blackmailed. Let the muscle have you or he was going to tell his boss and kill your mom. They already took out your dad.' said Miz.

"Fucking shit. Can I have a drink. I know that I am not of age yet but…." she trailed off. A pretty French Canadian blond sat down and put a long island iced tea in front of her.

"I over heard the whole conversation with my husband. Marsye Minzerian." she said holding her hand out. Clair took it and the two women shook hands.

'Ok Mike call me crazy but I want to help you take them down. I am after revenge for what they did to my dad. I don't want a life of crime but I will step over the line just once so you can have their empire and I get my revenge in the process." said Clair.

"Are you crazy? These guys are dangerous, deranged, physotic." said Mike.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." said Clair.

**A/N: Ok I need ya'lls help. Who should be the muscle, brain and leader. It is a tough choice. All three could be the leader, both Reigns and Ambrose could be the muscle, and both Ambrose and Rollins could be the brain. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am going to make this story a little bit of a crossover. I thought that I would throw in the Torrato street racing team along with the Miami crew. Best place to get info is at a street race. Plus a old enemy of Dom will be working for the Shield. Yep you guessed it Tran! Enjoy!**

It was 6 a.m. when Clair got back to her house. The sun was just coming up and she figured that she would get a few hours of sleep and them maybe decide where she was going to go from there. She figured that she should call John to tell him that she was ok.

Though she thought that that night since it was Saturday night she would go to a street race and see some old friends. One of the things John didn't' know about her. Her street racing past time when she went to her house to get away from it all.

She walked around the house and made sure it was securely locked and went to check on Summer and Kelly. They were both sound asleep in the king sized bed in one of the guest rooms. Clair was happy about that because she was heading to the master bedroom to get some sleep.

She left a note on the bed side table so they wouldn't worry. It said:

**Girls it's me I am home safe. I am in the master bedroom sleeping. Also when this is all over I have been considering staying here in Miami. I don't think John and I are right for each other. I have a entirely different life down her this, has nothing to do with what my dad did this is my own thing.**

**Clair**

There it was short, sweet, and too the point. She decided to send John a quick text to let him know that Kelly and Summer and herself were safe for the moment. Well till Kelly's crazed ex figured out where they were hiding.

She stripped down to her bra and panties and took off her bra and through on a teal cotton cami with matching cotton sleep shorts and climbed into bed. She always kept clothes here and she had extra for Kelly and Summer. Though she would have to take Summer on a mall run before long.

Poor Kelly she couldn't leave the house. Well not tell her ex was dealt with. She fell asleep with exhaustion as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Summer woke up and 9 and was wondering what she could wear. She needed a shower She snuck into the master bedroom after she found the note from Clair and saw that she was just crashed. What happened last night and where did she go. Was she working with Kelly's ex?

Also why the hell was she breaking up with John. He was a very good guy. She sighed and looked to see if she could borrow something. Clair stirred and sat up. "Hey if you look in the dresser and closet there is plenty just help yourself. I am going back to sleep now." said Clair as she laid back down and rolled over.

Summer just shook her head and got what she needed and something for Kelly and left the room. Kelly was still sleeping, not surprising since she was overcome by fear due to her ex. What the hell did he do to her all those years ago when she was married?

She was broke out of her thoughts by a bang on the door. Followed by another bang. "OPEN UP THE FUCKING DOOR BEFORE WE KICK IT IN!" was yelled from the outside.

"Clair we've got company!" Summer called up the stairs.

Clair heard the first bang and then the shouting. She gabbed the gun that was in the nightstand that she kept since she got the house. It was always loaded. She stalked downstairs and shouted through the door, "YOU KICK MY FUCKING DOOR IN MOTHER AND YOU WILL END UP FUCKING SHOT. I HAVE A GUN AND A I FUCKING KNOW HOW TO USE IT!"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE ARE FUCKING PLAYING AROUND HERE!" came from the outside.

"DOES IT SOUND LIKE THAT I AM FUCKING PLAYING AROUND HERE ALSO?" Clair yelled back and jumped when she felt a strong grip on her arm.

"Please don't make him angry. It will just make it worse." Kelly pleaded. "You don't' know what my ex is capable of."

"Well you don't' know what I am capable off when I get backed into a corner. I may not no much about my dad's side of things but I know enough to know that my grandmother, that's my dad's mom, is a very strong persona and that is were I get my strength from. My mom's family no offense to them is weak. Just I know how to use this gun if the door gets kicked in." said Clair trying to calm the oldest woman down.

At least Summer had some strength in her. She had found a 12 gage and was loading it up. Clair gave her a look. "What Cory taught me how to shoot and as far as I am concerned you need back up and this will be self defense if the door gets kicked in."

"I FUCKING MEAN IT OPEN UP THE FUCKING DOOR. I AM NOT FUCKING TELLING YOU AGAIN!" was yelled through the door.

"Get your fucking asses off my property before I call the fucking cops…" she was cut off as the door was kicked in. Before Summer could even fire a shot the gun was kicked out of her hand by this guy with two toned hair.

"Nice going Rollins. You may be our brain but you can fight if need be.' said Roman. "Kelly lets go I am very pissed off at you and if you don't cooperate it will just make it worse" he growled in that low threatening voice that left know room for argument.

"Were is Wilson's daughter?" asked Seth holding on to Summer.

BANG! A shot rang out. "AHHHHH THAT BLOODY BITCH SHOT ME IN THE FUCKING LEG!" Ambrose screamed out.

"DID SHE FUCKING GET AWAY?" Roman yelled out pissed.

"She is gone. Gone she got in some sort of jeep and hightailed it out of here. I don't' know where she could go. Fuck she is mine and when I get her back….." Dean trailed off leaving his nasty thoughts hanging in the air.

"Fucking shit. Lets go Kelly get your fucking ass in the truck. You are coming home with me were you belong and Seth you can either keep the other one for yourself or have one of us take her out." said Roman.

"NO DON'T'!" Kelly yelled with out thinking. Fuck she was innocent in all of this. Then she realized she messed up yet again with her ex.

Roman hauled off and hit her in the face. Hard. "Don't fucking give me orders woman. I am the one that gives you orders." he said getting into the seat of his Blue Escalade and had Seth and Dean take the Hummer that was jacked by their friend.

Clair drove at break neck speed till she got to a water front garage. She parked the jeep and got out. She went out the back and saw all kinds of bets taking place people swimming and jet skiing. Tej was the one that owned the garage. She was looking for two people in particular.

When she saw them she ran over. "Dom, Brian, I need your help." Clair said in a gasp.

**A/N: Wasn't expecting that were ya! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ex cop Brian O'Conner and Dominick Toretto stood in shock seeing the young woman that they haven't seen in a long time since she broke it off with Leon because he wasn't ready to settle down yet and Clair wanted stability.

"Clair." Dom said first. "What is going on? What brings you to Miami?" he asked.

"My friends have been kidnapped by this drug and gun cartel call the Shield and they are after me also since my father Jake Wilson wanted to take them down." said Clair. "On of them was Roman's ex wife Kelly Blank. We met in Tampa because my boyfriend's best friend is Kelly's fiance." she added.

"Shit." Dom said aloud. "How did this happen?" he asked putting a arm around the young woman. He had never felt this rage since he beat the hell out of Linder back in LA all those years ago.

"They kicked in the door to my house and Summer tried to fight back but Seth grabbed her and the muscle Dean tried to grab me but I shot him and drove off. This shit just happened. We got taken in Destin before this but we managed to escape. I thought about going to Chicago where my mom's brother lives but I decided last minute to come to my house and hid out instead. You can see were all of that went to." Clair was about to ad more when Leon came over along with Jessie.

"Clair?" he said.

"Leon, Jessie.' Clair said back a little curtly. She wasn't sure what to say to him or how to respond to him. They were in a state of standstill and Clair felt a big time pull toward Jessie but John was stable. John was safe. Though one monkey wrench that was thrown in was the Team would have fought when they were being taken. Not standing around like little bitches like the guys did in Destin.

* * *

Mike was thinking about how he was going to take them down. He was kind of mad at himself for giving Jake's daughter a drink in his club the night before, well that morning, he could lose his license. But when you do organized crime your spare time that little thing was just water under the bridge.

He heard that Reigns got his wife back through all the street talk. If so how the fuck did that happen. Though Jakes daughter was able to escape. He knew were she would have went to. Nothing in this town got past the awesome one. She was getting back into the street racing scene to get info and even race herself.

That meant when she raced she would be racing her ex's yellow Skyline. Sheesh if he could figure out her every moved the Shield could figure it out too. Though they don't know anything about street racing. That was a plus. He groaned this was going to end up in a all out blood bath just like last time with his buddy and partner getting whacked and making it looking like car accident.

And he had a older brother. Well half brother his mamma's side. He doubted if he even knew he had a younger brother. Jake was the product of a affair. Though his mom Ata still lived in Miami after moving from Honolulu.

His brother was and detective with the Miami pd. Clean dirty he had no idea but he hoped for her sake that he was clean. If he was clean there was no way he would hand his only niece over to the Shield. Distant cousins or one thing but your brother's daughter, well half brother was a whole different ball game.

* * *

Clair was laying out in the sun making plans for the night at the races. She was working on plans for the nights races. The best place to get info. She did some research and found out that her dad has a older brother by 2 years who was a police detective. Though she wasn't about to reach out till she knew for sure what side of the fence he was playing at.

She took a sip of her Corona. That was all the team drank. Mention any other beer and whoa lookout. She was broke out of her thoughts by Suky, "Hey I am sorry that all of this is happening. This used to be your get away from it all place and now you are a walking target." she said.

"Thanks to my step dad and the kind of company I keep. I would have had a fighting chance if I would have stayed with Leon you know. Now I am finding all of this other shit from way back when and I have to fucking clean it up." Clair complained.

"It will all work out and if at the end you have to be with the Shield and it is just meant for that to be." said Suky.

"No no and fuck know. I will not go to the Shield. I will fucking kill myself first." Clair stated.

"No you fucking will not. Now dammit I still love you and I don't want anything to happen to you. We can fight this." Leon insisted.

"They fucking took out my dad when he tried to take them down and he had a partner. What can I do. I am not my dad. I may try to be strong but I have this feeling in the back of my mind that sooner or later it will all come crashing down. After I found out about what my dad was really up to I have been on borrowed time for a while. I tried to find happiness with you and the team down here in Miami. I tried another relationship in Tampa. Wanna know something fucked up? I never spent one night at his house and always had him drive me back to my mom's. You on the other hand have spent a few nights at my house along with the rest of the team. Does that say something?" asked Clair.

"That just says that you are scared to take the chance and go to someone else's home. You feel comfortable in your own space and you are scared to go to some other guys. You never spent the night with the team at our place not once. Wanna know why you are scared of the same thing happening to you that happened to your mother when your dad got her drunk and raped her. That's what really happened." said Leon.

"That is bullshit. She would have told me and never would have stayed with him." insisted Clair.

"She never stayed with him. He was always here in Miami and your mom and yourself were in Mississippi. Not to mention your mom wasn't the best either. She has her own demons and shit going on." said Leon.

"Like what?" asked Clair getting pissed.

"Does your mom smoke pot or do ex?" asked Leon.

"Well she has smoked pot but I have never seen her do the other. Why?" asked Clair.

"Both of you parents just thought of you as an aggravation. They wanted to sell you to the highest bidder and that happened to be the Shield. I am sorry but your dad wanted to use you to get ahead before he got killed and your mom just wants to get rid of you. Sweetie you need to pick what path you want to go on and get away from your mom and step dad. If you want us to have another shot lets do it but if John is the one move in with him and take a chance. " said Leon.

Clair didn't' know what she wanted to do at this point but she knew that she wanted to take the Shield down.

**A/N: Next chapter will be solely what the others are going threw. Please review. Also should someone in Clair's family be a one up. Unlike her parents and her mom's brother who don't' give a shit about her. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Warning this chapter contains rape and violence against women. You have been warned.**

When the Shield got back to their compound Roman pushed his ex wife into the large mansion. Kelly was shaking like a leaf. She knew what he was capable of and now that Dean was shot and Clair had escaped she didn't know what was going to happen.

Summer was putting up quite a fight with Seth and finally Roman had enough and just punched her in the face knocking her to the floor.

"Seth can you not control that bitch?" asked Roman in a irritated tone.

"You're the bitch. It takes a real man to beat on a woman that is for sure." Summer fired back at him. Roman pulled out a gun and pushed her up against the wall and put his hand to her throat and the gun to her head.

"I can end you right now if you don't quit with the disrespect." said Roman. "Seth either do better with her or dispose of her. It is almost time for a meeting with Del Rio the drug runner from Mexico and Jonny Curtis with the guns." he stated.

"I want to know were the fuck Irvine is at. You know that he and Jonny don't get along." said Dean putting his leg up on the couch after he got it bandaged. "Also get Jonny and Lance Tran in here and put them on the lookout for Wilson's kid. I want her and she is going to fucking pay for shooting me." he said.

"Who gives the fucking orders around here?" asked Roman pouring himself a tumbler of whisky. "Kelly take Summer upstairs and both of you change for a business meeting. Kelly you know how I like you to dress for those." he ordered.

Kelly nodded and grabbed Summer's hand and the two went upstairs to the master bedroom. Summer was the first to speak. "We have got to get the fuck out of here now." said Summer.

"We can't. This place is a fucking fortress. It will go alright if we just cooperate and do what they tell us to do. Now here put on this pair of slacks with this blouse." said Kelly.

"Ok are we dressing like we are in a corporate office or something?" asked Summer.

"Just please don't argue and don't' fight them when we get downstairs." said Kelly as she changed into a skirt and short sleeved blouse and heels and the two women walked back down the stars.

"Ladies have a seat. These are my associates Del Rio and Jonny Curtis. Also this is my contact Chris Irvine." said Roman being polite. Summer wanted to make some wise crack but she decided to play ball for now till she figured out how to get them the hell out of there.

"Hi it is nice to meet you." said Summer.

"Boy you are a stunning woman. Is she taken because I would love to take her with me and show her the art of the dance." said Jonny.

"She is mine." Seth spoke up putting a possessive arm around her waist and pulling her on his lap. Kelly shot her a look that said just keep quite and don't argue.

"That's to bad. Anyway lets get down to business. I got your guns so I need my hundred grand." said Jonny.

"I have it right here." said Roman handing over a brief case. "Del Rio do you have my drugs?"

"Right her where is my two million that you owe me?" Del Rio fired back.

"Look here you ignorant spick mother fucker you. This is my fucking town and you don't' fuck with me." Roman snapped pulling out a gun.

"Whoa whoa no need to go at it like this." said Del Rio handing over the drugs without even asking for the cash and bolting out the door.

"That's what I fucking thought." Roman called after him and shook Curtis's hand. "Pleasure doing business with you and if you ever need anything contact the Shield." said Roman.

Finally it was just Irvine in the room and the Tran cousins. "Ok I need you guys to find Jake Wilson's daughter. I don't know were she is but she belongs to Dean and he wants her back in a bad way. It appears she has some whole other life down here in Miami that we know nothing about so I want you to find out and dig around. You follow me." he asked.

"We got this." said Lance and him and his cousin got on their motorcycles and left. Chris left after that and as soon as he was safely down the road in his Escalade he made a call.

"Johnson it's Chris. Look it appears that your brother tried to take out the Shield and ended up getting whacked for his troubles. Word on the street is his daughter is trying to take them out now. They tried to grab her but she escaped and took off." said Irvine.

"Fuck Irvine. She is in fucking danger and you don't know were she is. She is as crazy as her father in trying to take them down. I am trying to take down all the drug and gun rings the legal way and I am not on a fucking take. This is a war now. Let the Uso twin's know that it is going down." said Detective Johnson.

"I wouldn't because we don't' know what side there on or whether or not they are working with the Shield ring." said Chris. He was undercover trying to take them out and he could see how possessive they were to those women with them. Though one was the leader's ex wife. He had forced her to come back.

"Just see what you can find. Also find Wilson's daughter before they do alright." said Detective Johnson.

"I will see what I can dig up on the street.' said Chris.

* * *

Roman was still pissed as he poured another tumbler and threw it back in one drink. "Kelly upstairs now." he ordered to his ex wife. Then he said to the guys. "Seth share with Dean till we are able to locate Wilson's daughter ok." with that he went upstairs.

"Dean you can go first. I can tell that you are getting antsy. Come get me when your done." said Seth leaving the room to sit on the patio to drink and smoke a cigar.

Dean limped slowly to the young woman in front of him. She was a beauty but not the one he wanted. Summer trembled and took a step back. 'I wouldn't' do that again if I were you. I can make this easy or hard. Your pick." he said in a sadistic tone.

"Please. Please no." Summer whimpered.

"Shut up." Dean snapped as he grabbed her and threw her to the couch and ripped her clothes off.

"Stop. Please." Summer said a little louder.

She was met with a punch to the face. Never in her life had she ever been hit like that. It shocked her to the core. "I said shut the fuck up. I won't fucking tell you again." said Dean as he pulled down his pants and boxers and roughly shoved himself into her without giving her any time to adjust to his size. Dean didn't care about her pleasure he just cared about his.

After about 20 minutes he finally came in her mouth and got up and walked out to get Seth. 'I'm done the whore is yours."

"Ambrose I would appreciate it if you didn't' refer to her as that. My woman is much better." said Seth as he walked in. Summer was curled up on the couch in pain after the encounter with Dean.

Seth just shook his head and walked over to her. "Ok it's my turn now." he said taking off his pants and doing the same thing that Dean did though his thrusting was much gentler. Finally he came inside of her. He didn't' care if she got pregnant or not because he could take care of them both. He picked her up afterwards and carried her to his room. Summer was to traumatized to fight anymore. He laid her on the bed and crawled into bed with her spooning her.

* * *

In the master bedroom Kelly had spent the last hour giving her ex a blow job. Now he had her on all fours slamming into her as she held onto the headboard for dear life. She knew that her ex has a primal sexual drive and he could go for hours. Also she knew not to fight him or she would end up getting hurt.

He let out a loud primal cry as he came violently inside her and collapsed in a heap. "Shit it has been way to fucking long. You are never fucking leaving me again got it?" he said.

Kelly just nodded as the tears came into her eyes. She missed Randy and the way he always made love to her. Sweet and caring. But her life in St. Louis was over and she was back to the life in Miami.

**A/N: Well please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ten that night Clair road with Leon in his car along with the rest of Team Torretto to the street race. Clair figured that she might as well race. She hadn't done it in a long time but it was just like riding a bike. Though afterwards she would go over to Mike's and see if he had any info.

She felt like shit about her friends being taken and was worried about them. Gosh what could be happening to them. Leon saw the distressed look on his face so he took her hand gently. They were once a thing and he still had feelings but would she want to stay after this was all over.

She had a life up in Tampa now. Would she give it all up to be with him the world of street racing. Clair quickly put her game face on and got out of the car like she owned it. She was dressed for the scene but not skanky wearing a pair of red low rise leather pants and a black tank top that said BITCH in red across the front and combat boots.

She stood next to Dom and the rest of the team. Dom was kind of happy to see her back with them. Though like Leon he wondered if she would stay after things calmed down or just go back to Tampa. Leon did love her and had never stopped but would that be enough?

"Ok this i by in. I have a guest racing with us tonight the lovely Clair Wilson. Now I need 3 other racer's." said Dom.

"I am in. Think you can handle me sexy?" asked a short haired blond guy that looked more like a rockstar than a racer. "Think you can beat my Honda 2000?"

"Ok you cocky son of a bitch put your money were your mouth is. What is your name anyway?" she asked.

"Jericho but just call me Y2 fixing to smoke your ass." he said. He couldn't' believe it he found her. A street race? Would never think to look there. Hopefully the Shield wouldn't either. He had to tell Johnson about this.

"Ok 2 more. Who else besides rocker boy think they have gave?' asked Dom getting a laugh from the crowd at the rocker boy comment.

"Well well me meet again Torretto. Never thought to find you here in Miami. I thought you were still in LA." said Jonny Tran in a menacing voice. "Though your boy Leon better watch who he is messing with. Wilson belongs to one of my associates."

"I get in now Tran. You couldn't make it in LA so you align yourself with the Shield. That is wonderful. You cant make it at all when you are two busy shoving coke up you nose." Dom fired at him.

Clair was having enough of this. She took a knife and shoved Jonny into a car and held the knife up to his throat.

"Tran unless you want me to fucking kill you right now you fucking leave town and never come back. I swear I will fucking gut your ass. I have up against a wall with nothing to lose so don't fuck with me right now." she told him.

Tran knew that he was dead anyway he sliced it if he stayed. Not to mention with the Torreto's out of LA it was his for the taking. Deciding to just run he got on his motor bike along with his cousin and the two of them left town in the night.

"Well now that that's over lets race." said Clair as two other's joined in. Clair ended up beating the other three in the circuit style race. Dom handed her the 20 g's and gave her a hug. Leon was prod of his Skyline.

He picked her up in the air and kissed her and she kissed him back. She didn't know what made her do it but she knew that something was going to happen between those two that night. She felt bad because she truly did love John but what if he couldn't protect her like Leon could. Like the Torreto team could.

LB

John Cena was back in Tampa and sitting out on the patio by the pool worrying about his girlfriend. Was she safe? Being hurt? What. What about Summer was she ok. And poor Kelly back in the hands of her brutal ex. Randy was going out of his mind.

Why the fuck didn't they fight harder. Why didn't' they do something besides just stand there and run the mouth. All John wanted to do at that moment was go back in time and change things.

They gave them their names. Stupid really stupid. John had looked them up as soon as he got back to his house. Also he made the connection between her parents and the Shield. Bloody hell. He thought using his buddy's Wades favorite line.

That's it. He was going to load up his Viper and get Randy and Cory and head down to Miami and get the girls back themselves. If the cops weren't' going to do nothing he would. He grabbed his cell and called Randy who was at his hotel.

"Randy it's John. Look we are going in to get the girls. Get to my house. I am calling Cory." said John before hanging up.

LB

Clair had quite a few beers at the after party, well Coronas. She was feeling pretty damn good and she had been dancing with Leon the whole night. Finally she led him up to his room and pounced on him.

"Are you sure Clair?" he asked.

"Leon I don't' know what will end up happening to me but for right now I want you." said Clair.

That was all Leon needed as he removed there clothes and gently entered her. It wasn't any love making. It was all fucking. In the moment fucking. Leon knew things would get more complicated but they needed each other at the moment and would sort it all out when it was over. If it was ever over. The Shield had taken over all of Miami and they haven't gone down yet and were getting stronger by the day. That was why Tran ran.

He hoped that they would all make it out of this alive.

**A/N: Trouble on the horizon. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ready for the new twist that can change the game? Enjoy!**

It was four in the morning and he was sitting outside the Shield's compound. He hated this. Hated pretending to be the asshole that he really wasn't. He also wasn't the type to force himself on a woman. He was a fucking cop for fucks sake.

Well he had to cross that line in being undercover. She understood and pretended with him because she was undercover also. Both had been in deep cover for years and they are barely making it.

He knew about Irvine being one of the rats also and they pretended like they only worked with each other in the cartel. Not the FBI. He sighed and figured he should get some rest before the others get up. The main thing was keeping Clair safe and out of harms way.

When Irvine sent him a quick text, that he deleted just after reading it so he wouldn't' be found out by the others and he sure as hell wasn't putting his partner in danger by anyone but him undercover, found out she was with that street racing team from LA

She had no idea what all she had and the reason why the cartel wanted her. It wasn't just because of her being wanted so to speak. It was because of what her father left her. The legacy that he left was so large it put the Shield to shame. If he wasn't undercover he would be in deep shit.

Once her father even figured out that he was undercover and as he was punching him in the face a few times before the accident he told him to take care of his daughter if shit ever got tight and out of hand.

Her mother never wanted her and wanted to get rid of her. She was always taking drugs and going almost off the rocker. Having a husband as a UFC fighter helped her expensive indulgences. Poor Clair was fucked from the beginning.

He went back inside and went back to bed. He needed rest so he could have the strength to pretend to be a mean asshole so not to arise suspicion. One way or the other the Shield was going to fall.

* * *

Clair woke up around ten the next morning feeling like hell. She couldn't believe she cheated on her current boyfriend with her ex boyfriend. Not to mention she stayed with the team and she never stayed at John's before.

What the hell was wrong with her. John never gave her any reason to fear him but she would always sleep at home and on a couple occasions at Cory and Summer's. Her head was pounding due to her hangover.

She pushed herself up and took a quick shower. She had to go talk to Mike and plan on how she was taking the Shield down. That was all that mattered at this point. He wouldn't' let her she knew that for a fact but the Shield didn't wreck his family. They wrecked hers.

Her mom was far from perfect and she found out the history with her parents and that her dad wasn't the class A person either. She knew that she had something but she didn't know what. Did her dad have a big fortune left for her. Stolen diamonds? What?

She threw on a pair of white shorts and a green crop top and left a note for the team and headed out. She had to talk to her dad's partner to find out what the hell was going on. She got into the jeep and drove off.

* * *

John Cena was breaking several speed limits to get to Tampa. He was getting their women back and if he got killed in the process so be it. He was a renegade and nothing was going to stop him.

Randy and Cory had never seen John in this state before. He truly loved that woman as much as they loved Summer and Kelly. It was going down and a fight was about to erupt. Who would will and who would come out on top

John hit the steering wheel in frustration when a fellow motorist cut in front of him. He had no time for idiot drivers. He had to stay calm his girl was counting on him but he was ready to erupt. Randy who was sitting up front with him put a supportive hand on his arm.

Randy knew that his best friend was in rare form. He had never seen him like this in his life. John really loved the young woman and had even saw the ring he picked out for her. It was for the best for all of them that Summer and Clair come home safe to Tampa and Kelly come home to St. Louis safe.

* * *

She sat on the window sill looking out over the water. She had been in deep cover for so long she forgot what was real and what wasn't almost. She knew that the way things were coming to ahead and secretes were coming out. Plus not to mention how close the FBI was getting to take them all down.

The Shield was going to fall. Wilson's partner was going to fall. Wilson's daughter will be free to live out her life the way she chooses. Poor girl has no idea that her father left her his whole empire. That was what the Shield wanted.

Though she was pretty cunning and smart for her age. Hiding cell phones when they got kidnapped. Well it was sorta fake for her since she was in deep cover. Then coming up with the idea to jack the car. Goodness she didn't think that a 19 year old was a think on her feet kind of chick. When they met in Tampa she was always shy and not wanting to spend the night a Johns and even a little scared to be at his house alone with him.

Why was that. From what she saw John was the sweetest man she could ever meet. Not the asshole other's were. She jumped out of her thoughts. It was time to put the show back on and pretend she is the victim.

**A/N: Kind of Short Filler chapter. So who do you think who the two undercover partners are? Who is betraying the Shield? Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Clair got out of the jeep in front of the club and stalked in. She had to find out what the fuck was going on.

"Alright Mike where the fuck are you? I want some answers and I want them now!" she said loudly as she walked in.

"Well well well finally. You see your father has what I have always wanted. Control over Miami. He has connections in his pocket and a brother who is a police detective. Also he has a stash of pirates treasure hidden somewhere here in Miami. I don't' know were it is. Too bad I killed him before I could get my hands on it. That's were you come in." said Mike.

'What the fuck! Are you saying it was you that killed him not the Shield?" asked Clair in shock.

"Yes it was. Don't get me wrong the Shield still own Miami but once I get that treasure Miami is as good as mine. Now I want you to help me find it." said Mike.

"Go fuck yourself." Clair snapped at him.

Mike pulled out a gun and aimed it at her. "I am not going to ask you again. I am not above shooting you to get what I want." he said in a hard voice.

"Mike put down the fucking gun!"

"STAY THE FUCK OUT OF THIS MARYSE!" Mike yelled at his wife.

"MIZANIN DROP THE FUCKING GUN!" a deep male voice yelled.

"Oh shit! Reigns?" asked Mike.

"That is me. By the way thanks for catching the Shield's prize. I am sure my muscle will be happy to have his woman back. Now thank you for telling me what we are looking for. What Wilson really had. Now it's all mine for the taken. The Shield cannot be stopped now. Come Clair it's time you came home with us. We own you." said Roman.

"You can go fuck yourself also.' Clair snapped without thinking. Roman hauled off and slapped her across the face knocking her to the floor.

"Ambrose get her in the car while I take out the trash." said Roman. Dean grabbed Clair and drug her out to the car and threw her in the back. "Now it's time to say goodby." said Roman as he raised his gun and shot both Mike and his wife in the head killing them.

He walked out to the SUV and got in the front seat. 'Get us the hell out of here Rollins." Roman ordered. Seth hit the gas and squealed out.

* * *

"CANT YOU DRIVE ANY FUCKING FASTER!" John Cena screamed at the car in front of him. There was road construction on the interstate so it was down to one lane and John was getting frantic.

"Man you need to calm the fuck down. I am worried also but this isn't' helping.' said Cory.

"Don't fucking tell me to calm fucking down. Shit the women that we love are in fucking danger and you and fucking telling me to calm down. What the fuck?"! John snapped hitting the steering wheel in frustration.

He felt his whole world crashing down on him. He just wanted to bring Clair home safe to Tampa. Why did this shit have to happen. He almost blamed Randy but he didn't know that he fell in love with the ex wife of a fucking criminal. Nor did he knew the skeleton's in Clair's closet that came back to bite her in the ass either.

Both Kelly and Clair were innocent victims of circumstances. He groaned in frustration as he drove. Almost there. There was the sign. Miami 40 miles away. If only this fucking construction wasn't going on.

* * *

Kelly was sitting on the couch crying. She missed Randy so much it hurt. She loved him so much it almost killed her. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw it was Summer.

'Hey Kel it's all going to be ok. Trust me on this one." Summer told her.

"How the fuck do you know that? You have seen how my ex operates and what had happened to you at the hands of Rollins and Ambrose. How the fuck can you say it is all going to be ok?" Kelly snapped at her.

Summer reached into her purse and pulled out a badge that was well hidden. "Special Agent Summer Rae. I am undercover FBI. Look I was sent to Tampa to investigate Clair because of her father. Rumor has it that he has something big. That every gang in Miami wants. I just don't' know what it is yet." she told her.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" asked Kelly. She was shocked. This could get them all killed.

"Look I know that you are in shock but you need to trust me on this one. I am not the only undercover agent in this operation. It will all come to a head soon. You just got to hang on a little longer." said Summer as the door got flung open.

"Kelly upstairs to our room. I need you now." Roman ordered. Kelly quickly scampered upstairs.

"Summer dear looks like I finally have you to myself since Ambrose has his girl now." said Seth.

Summer's heart sank. They have gotten her and was about to get more and more complicated. Though she knew something that no one else did. Who the betrayer of the Shield was. The other Undercover agent.

"Upstairs right now.' Seth Ordered.

It was now just Dean and Clair in the room. She took a step back but he was just too quick for her. He grabbed her and led her toward his room.

"You are mine now sweetheart." he said in a sinister voice. Clair whimpered she was so scared. What was he going to do to her.

They made it into his room and he shut and locked the door. His walls were soundproof and they served a purpose. He gently sat her down on his bed and sat down beside her and pulled something out of a safe under the bed and handed it over to her.

"Special Agent Jon Moxley!"

**A/N: Wasn't expecting that were you? It is starting to come down to the wire. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Clair was totally in shock. Undercover agent. What the flip. "What do you mean you are undercover? What the hell is going on?" she asked.

Jon sighed. "Look I know that you are in shock and plus trying to get around Mike double crossing you. But I have been undercover this whole time so we could all take down the Shield. They have becoming more and more ruthless in Miami." he said.

"But why. Jon I just don't' understand. You are supposed to be their muscle but why are you undercover. Also what is this shit with Mike?" asked Clair.

"I was the best for the job because I can pretend to be cold and callas. I am really not. I have done things that I am not proud of to keep my cover. I even left my girl back in Cincinnati for this. She is with someone else now. As for Mike goes he wanted what your dad had. The treasure. That is what all of this has been about." said Jon.

"I never knew that my dad had any kind of a treasure. I come down here and find out that he had a whole entire life separate from mom and I. We left Mississippi for Tampa after he died and I had no idea as to why." said Clair wiping a tear from her eye.

Jon put a arm around the young woman. He knew that this was confusing for her. It was like her whole entire life was a lie.

"I need your help. Do you have any idea where your father could have hidden the treasure. I am going to have to let the Shield know because that is how the FBI will be able to confiscate it and take down the Shield all at once." said Jon.

"I don't know. I just don't really know. I don't' know much about his life down here. Dammit I just want to go home. I have a wonderful boyfriend and friends. Dammit to hell." Clair ranted.

"You need to think where it might be." said Jon.

"Dammit I don't' fucking know!" Clair snapped.

* * *

Summer laid in bed after Seth once again forced her to have sex with him. Though with Jon he had to pretend that he was raping her but that wasn't the case. Call it necessary sex for the job. He was pretending to be rough and shooting off at the mouth to make it look good so the Shield was none the wiser.

She thought of her boyfriend Cory back home. She wondered how he would take all of this and if they could would through it. He knew that she was undercover in Tampa but also knew that despite how the friendship started she was really actually friends with Clair.

That poor woman was none the wiser about what her parents were really up to. Summer knew that Jon had told Clair by now who he really was. Also she was totally shocked when Kelly Blank came into the picture. Dating John's best friend Randy no less. She knew that it would become one major cluster fuck.

How would things turn out in the end? Who would survive and come out alive? Though she was shocked to see that Clair had her own secrete life in Miami that know one knew about. Street racing. Illegal but not the worse thing she could be doing. With her parents so fucked she should try to get to know some of the other family she has. She had twin cousins from her dad's side.

Her dad's older brother lived here in Miami and was a detective. Plus her grandma, her dad's mom, lived in Miami also. She sighed. It was all coming to a head and the major question now was where the hell the treasure was?

* * *

Traffic was a bitch and John Cena was cussing like a sailor. He had to find the woman that he loved he just had to. Things were so out of control and he was about out of his mind.

"CENA!" Could you calm down for a freaking second. Things will be just fine. You too Orton!" Cory snapped.

"Oh yea. How the hell would you know?' asked John.

"Because Summer is a undercover FBI agent!" Cory confessed.

Johan about ran off the road. "WHAT!"

"I am sorry she was sent undercover to investigate Clair's parents and form a friendship with her. Though Clair had know idea what her parents were really up to. They really did become friends even though at first it was her job to friend her. All I know is that her mom indulgences on drugs and her husband has to work hard and take performance enhancing drugs to keep up with her lavish expensive lifestyle."

"Though the Shield wanted something her dad has so they blackmailed Batista because they wanted her. They were going to tell UFC that he took steroids. Though Clair didn't know her parent's secrete life.' said Cory.

"That's it. As soon as Clair gets back to Tampa she is fucking moving in with me. I will not let the woman that I love more than life itself continue to live in an environment like that. Why the hell didn't' you tell me Cory? I thought we were friends." said John.

"I am sorry Summer told me not to. It would have jeopardized the case." said Cory.

* * *

Clair thought and thought and thought some more about where her dad's treasure could be. She found a lot of paperwork at his house. Then it hit her. Where it might be. Of course. Of fucking course.

She looked over and saw Jon sound asleep laying on her chest. What the hell was this anyway. She was totally shocked that he told her that her dad asked him to take care of her. Why? Did her dad know that he was FBI. Not to mention if her dad was a hardened criminal why.

She was more confused than ever though she had it. The treasure might be somewhere hidden at her dad's house. She knew that if anyone could find it, it would be her. She could sniff out things and she knew her dad's habits. She was tempted to wake Jon up and tell him what she figured out.

She decided to wait till morning because she needed sleep. They both did. Though tomorrow would be a new day and hopefully by the end of it she would be on the interstate driving back home to Tampa.

**A/N: Two more Chapters to go. I hope that this filler chapter explained things. I hope you enjoy please review and warning these next two chapters will be wild!**


	11. Chapter 11

Clair woke up the next day and she was more convinced than ever that she was on something. She had seen too many spy movies and she had a feeling that she was on to something. The treasure was hidden somewhere in her house. That much was clear.

It was amazing what all she found out just snooping though the master bedroom when she brought Summer and Kelly to her house. She could only imagine if she dug deeper now that she knew what she was looking for.

She was thinking about getting a number for her dad's half brother since she found out that he was detective down in Miami but she wasn't sure if he was good or bad. It seems like she had just been finding out secrete after secrete.

She looked over at Dean, no Jon, she wasn't sure what to make of all of this. He was sound asleep so she gently shook him away. "Jon. John. I have got something. It came to me last night. I think I know where the treasure might be." she told him.

Jon sprang up like a bullet. Ironic since one of her friend's, Brian, is nicknamed bullet. "Where is it?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"At my house. Hidden somewhere. I have to go through the whole house but I am 99.9% sure it is there.' said Clair.

"I need to let the Shield no. Now just wait before you go all half cocked the reason is so we can bring the whole organization down if we get them in the act.' said Jon.

Clair just sighed. Hopefully at the end of the day she would be on her way home and back to John Cena. She nodded and the two of them got dressed and went upstairs to inform the rest of the Shield. Well The Shield since Jon was undercover.

LB

Twenty minutes later she was in Roman's Hummer with Summer, Kelly, Roman, Dean/Jon, and Seth. Roman was more than ready to get what was rightfully his. When the Hummer pulled into her driveway she was shocked to see a maroon Viper parked in the drive.

'Shit." Clair said aloud.

"It's John's truck. Randy is probably here also long with Cory!" said Kelly with a hopeful look on her face.

"You are not fucking leaving me again. You understand me?" asked Roman grabbing her by the hair.

"Would you get your damn hands off of her?" asked Clair getting tired of seeing her friend getting manhandled.

"Shut up. Just shut up. Ambrose keep a leash on the bitch." Roman ordered.

"Unless you want to be in a whole world of hurt you best watch it." said Dean.

"Ok I won't have to help you find dad's treasure." said Clair putting up a front pretending that she didn't' know that Dean was undercover.

"That would be your worst mistake. You don't' know half of your family do you. Well your father and I are both on the wrong side of the law." said Roman as they got out of the car.

"CLAIR!" John yelled and started running toward her.

Roman pulled a gun on John. "You best step back and leave my cousin the fuck alone. Now you listen to me we are all going into the house and looking for the treasure." he said.

"Ok what fucking treasure?' asked Randy.

'Shut it and just get into the house. You three never should have showed up. You are indispensable and you will be taken out. After you serve the purpose of helping me find what is right fully mine. My cousin never should have had it all. He had the tool to run Miami. Now it is going to be all mine." said Roman.

"Wanna know what your fucking problem is Anoa'I?" asked Clair using his real name instead of his street name to make a point. "You are just fucking jealous that you couldn't get to where my dad got to. He was able to keep a empire and a wife. You on the other hand couldn't' keep your wife who had divorced your ass and fell in love with my boyfriend's best friend who is way better than your sorry ass." she said.

Roman saw red for a minute and hauled off and backhanded his cousin causing her to hit the ground. John saw red and went to go at him but was stopped by a single shot that landed at his feet.

"I know you want to protect your girlfriend but I would just step lightly. Anyways she is Dean's now." said Roman leading them into the house. "I want you to search top to bottom because I want that treasure. I will watch Kelly and Randy, Seth you search with Summer and Cory and Dean you are with Clair and John." he said giving orders as they split up around to the house.

"It will be best if we are the ones that find it.' said Clair.

"Ok why do you say that?' asked John.

'Just trust me I know what I am talking about." said Clair.

"I am just trying to get my head around the fact that you have a whole other life in Miami that I don't know shit about. What else are you keeping from me?" he asked as the three headed down to the basement of the house.

"John can we please not do this now?' asked Clair.

"NO I FUCKING WANT TO KNOW!" John raised his voice getting angry. Moxley looked to be in shock. Could this Cena guy be a potential abuser? Before Jake got killed he was trying to get clean and he asked him to look out for his daughter. He could see why she had grown into a beautiful woman.

"I street race ok. This was before I met you though. I haven't since till I came back here to try to find out why the hell I was wanted by the Shield. Also I have to confess this to you since we are getting everything out in the open. I, in a moment of fear and weakness along with a lot of Coronas, slept with my ex boyfriend Leon. He is a member of a street racing team that I befriended." confessed Clair.

'What? Are you fucking serious. Babe I loved you and I still do and you cheated on me?" asked John.

'I am sorry. I am truly sorry. I love you John." said Clair. John took a couple breaths. She was telling the truth he could tell. This was such a fucked up situation that they were in along with all the shit she found out about her family.

"I forgive you. We can get past this. Now lets find this treasure so we can find a way to get the hell back to Tampa." said John.

Clair looked around and felt along the floor. She found a trap door that had a lock. "Mox do you have a way to get this unlocked? I may have found something." she said.

"Mox? Who the hell?" asked John.

"Special Agent Jon Moxley FBI." said Jon.

"What are you fucking kidding me?' asked Cena. "Wait a minute you must be Summer's partner."

"I am." Moxley confessed trying to get the door unlocked.

"Wait Summer. Why was she undercover. I thought she worked at a hair salon in Tampa. Why would?" she cut herself off and realization came to her. "No fucking way. She befriended me to get to me because of my father. I was fucking used. Fucking bitch!" she ranted as Moxley got the door in the floor unlocked.

"This isn't helping anything but, guess what we found what your father was killed over. We found the treasure." said Moxley.

Clair peered in and saw gold cups with precious stones. Gold coins. Diamonds, ruby's and emeralds and many other stones. They hit the fucking mother load. Moxley took out his walky talky and said into it, "We found it guys move in move in."

Clair clutched to John as everything got crazy. Roman had come in and hit Moxley and the fight was on. Seth tried to grab the treasure but accidentally tripped something that set the basement a blaze.

'FUCK!"

Roman went for his gun to shoot Moxley and Cena but Cena knocked it out of his hand and the fight was on. Clair noticed the containers of gasoline and explosives that lined the wall. The whole house would fucking explode. John noticed it too.

Cory had already gotten Summer and Kelly out and Seth was in handcuff being escorted out. "MOXLEY OR WHATEVER THE HELL YOUR NAME IS GET HER OUT OF HERE I AM GOING TO KICK THE SHIT OUT OF MY FUTURE COUSIN!" John had yelled.

"Come on lets move.' Jon said grabbing Clair and leading her up the stairs and out of the basement.

'No wait what about John?" she said in a panicked voice as the smoke began to thicken.

"I CANT LEAVE HIM I LOVE HIM! JOHN! JOHN!" Clair screamed as Moxley got her out of the house and far enough away if it exploded. She kicked him in the nuts and tried to run to the house to try to save him but was grabbed by her dad's brother.

"No are you crazy you are going to get yourself killed?" Dwayne said.

'MY FIANCE IS IN THERE!" Clair screamed out remembering the last thing he said. He was going to kick the shit out of his future cousin. His way of popping the question under the most dire circumstances.

She tried to get free again but her uncle was just too strong. She went to try to kick him when the entire house exploded.

"JOHN!"

**A/N: One more chapter to go. Please review !**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ok last chapter. After reading let me know if I should do a sequel. Enjoy!**

Clair watched as her house completely exploded. If her uncle hadn't held her back she would have been right in the thick of it. She couldn't believe that she had lost the love of her life.

She then saw two figures moving toward them. It was John and Joe. John had Joe in a headlock and he shoved him on the ground and Jey Uso put him in cuffs and took him to the patrol car.

Clair ran over to her fiance. "John! Oh thank heavens you are ok. I love and I will marry you and move in with you." she told him pulling him close.

"Clair I love you to. More than you would ever know. Listen I want you to promise me something. Promise me you will look after Randy, Kelly, Cory and Summer. Also take care of my shop. I am leaving it and the house to you." said John.

"No don't talk like that. We are going to live a long happy life together. Don't be talking that shit!" Clair snapped as she felt her eyes start to water. She then noticed the gunshot wound in his chest. Blood was all over her but she didn't care.

John collapsed to the ground and Clair hit the ground with him. He was barely breathing. "GET A FUCKING PAREMEDIC OVER HERE, MY FIANCE HAS BEEN SHOT!" She screamed.

"Baby I love you. I want you to find love and live your life to the fullest. I know that your mom has no family and that she was a piece of shit, but get to know what family you have on your dad's side. I here they are all in law enforcement and live in the same town. It's not that far of a drive from Tampa." John whispered.

"No John stay with me please. Stay with me." said Clair as she started to sob. Randy had tears in his eyes also and walked over holding Kelly close.

"John stay strong man. You are my best friend and you need to be at my wedding. You are my best man." said Randy.

"Randy take care of Clair. Look after her and make sure she is ok. I know that you where planning on moving from St. Louis to Tampa to help with the shop. Still do." said John.

"John please. I need you. Randy needs you. We all need you. Stay strong and don't leave us. WHERE THE FUCK IS THE PAREMEDIC?" Clair yelled out the last part.

Dwayne pulled his niece away as she started sobbing as John died before there eyes. Clair broke and clung to her dad's brother. She had lost the love of her life right in front of her. Randy was sobbing also and Kelly was clinging to him. Summer was holding on to Cory and the two were sobbing for their fallen friend.

* * *

Later on they were all at a hotel in Miami trying to get there bearings and trying to figure out what now. Clair had a million thoughts running through her mind. She had to make a trip to West Newbury to let his family know what happened and plan the funeral. Gosh she was talking all of this on at only 19.

Her only solace was that the Shield was in prison. Summery and Moxley went to the FBI headquarters to debrief. Kelly and Randy went to their hotel room to have some time to themselves to reconnect and Cory went to his to sleep. He had been awake for the past week.

Clair stood on the balcony of her hotel room and looked out over the water. She let more tears fall. She had cried so much that day she didn't think she had any tears left. She had called his parents as soon as she checked in and it was a tearful affair. She even called her grandmother, her dad's mom, for some advice on how to be strong and get through this.

She told her that she was young and had plenty of time to find love again. Clair didn't think she ever could. She felt so much guilt on how she treated John when they were together. Not trusting him enough to be along with him nor even being at his house.

Clair realized that she had never even seen his house. He had left it to her as well as his classic car business. She would keep things going for him. It was the least she could do. She looked around her room and her eyes laid on the mini bar. She decided against it. What she needed was sleep and rest. She crawled into the king sized bed and just crashed from grief and exhaustion.

* * *

The next morning Clair was in the drivers seat of John's viper heading back to Tampa. Summer and Cory were up front with Summer in the middle. Randy and Kelly were in the back seat holding on to one another.

It seemed like every song on the radio reminded her of John as she drove. She was fighting the tears because she knew that if she didn't drive she would just cry the whole way home.

When Leather and Lace by Stevie Nicks and Don Henely came on she nearly lost it. Finally Cory said, "Ok Clair pull over and let me drive the rest of the way. You look like you are going to break at any second it that makes for dangerous driving."

Clair wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm fine. Besides I don't think John lets anyone drive his viper. Since I am his fiance it is a little bit different." said Clair.

'Clair pull over. I am his best friend so he will let me drive. He has before.' said Randy.

Clair sighed and pulled over to the side of the road. Randy did have a point and John has let Randy drive it on several occasions. She pulled over and Summer and Cory moved to the back seat and Kelly got in the middle with Clair on the passenger side and Randy got in the driver's side.

He pulled back on the road and the five continued there drive back to Tampa to rebuild their lives without their fallen friend.

**A/N: I know sad chapter. Should I do a sequel? Please review!**


End file.
